A Horrible Mistake
by ShizzySavage16
Summary: Tracer knew... she knew that it was stupid to go chasing the criminals on her own, and because of the poorly thought out decision, she would pay dearly for such a mistake... (Rated M for Rape, Language and VERY explicit themes, ya dun’ been warned!)
1. The Mistake

**WARNING - THIS IS A RAPE FANFIC!**

 **So, I really suggest that you don't continue reading ONLY IF you're gonna be offended by this.**

 **Anyways, I decided to get creative and dark with this piece of writing cause it hasn't been done yet, so lemme be the first fucked up individual to do such a thing.**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 _"Back off, the whore's_ _mine."_ The Thug said casually.

His masked accomplice stepped away from the woman; The woman who would've ended up as the 'Hero of the day' for stopping two no good thugs.

The crimes committed by the two were a combination of arson, and armed robbery, as well as murder - all in less than an hour.

Though Overwatch was on public lockdown, one jolly agent of said organization couldn't resist her need to stop evil where it was trotting.

She would've been praised by the public if she had managed to stop the two criminals in their paths, _despite_ her reputation as an Overwatch agent...

 _But unfortunately, it didn't go that way for her._

Her chronal-accelerator was not able to withstand the full, raw strike of an aluminum bat that was directed straight for it. The strike shattered the core, but for some evil, cruel reason... _the woman didn't disappear from time like she was supposed to._

Whether it was a cruel twist of fate that was being placed on her, or the higher forces not being in her favour, _she was bound to receive something worse than her removal from time._

Traumatizing, physical, and _emotional_ _pain_ that would leave her scarred for life.

 _She cursed herself for not having the reflexes to react to it..._

 _ **He was so fast, she couldn't have had the reflexes to react to such a strike...**_

Having no more access to the powers that defined her skillset, it allowed an easy grip for both of the criminals to wrap their arms around her.

One pair of arms felt like charred leather strangling her.

But it was the complete opposite for the other pair of arms.

The other pair of arms felt warm, and somewhat safe...

 _Such a twisted way to describe the arms of a criminal, but it really did feel that..._

As much as she tried to resist, she was unable to stop the combined strength of the thugs as they tied her to a chair, ropes used as her constraint.

Prior to her choice of deciding to stop evil in her lousy filled day, she **_knew_** it wasn't wise to make the decision of chasing two dangerous criminals on her own, feeling all too cocky and good about herself to accept the support of other members.

The worst part about this, was that she knew it wasn't a good idea to do this... **but she still folllwed through with it.**

 _Her overly confident nature was the downfall of her, and now she was going to pay the price for it._

Her chronal-accelerator was broken... _and she was about to be as well._

"Fuck you," The Woman spat at The Thug's face, "You're not gonna get away with this, you scum!" She said confidently, holding her ground and her pride against the criminals.

The Thug with the cap wiped his face with his hand.

" _Agh!"_ He snarled out and glared at the woman, _"... damn_ _whores._ "

Using the same hand he used to wipe her spit off his face, he issued a quick slap to her's, following it by pulling her short, wild hair back just so he could see her more clearly.

 _"Ain't you gorgeous..."_ He muttered dangerously.

She held back a tear, gulping as her teeth gritted at how dangerous his eyes _truly_ were; Teal coloured orbs that could be mistaken for innocence... but she knew that it had nothing but _sadism and evil_ written all over it.

" _Keep your head up like that, and I might go softer on ya sweet ass._ " He threatened, still keeping a dangerous glare on her.

Her pride still remained strong, letting her head go back down, readying for another spit to be aimed at him.

He turned away from her and looked at his masked accomplice, "You," He pointed at his partner.

His partner mumbled back, _"Mm?"_

"Get the hell outta here and skidaddle... I'm _going_ to have fun with this bitch." He said dangerously.

The masked man let out a grumble, stepping out of the room with disappointment.

 _It was only him and her in the room._

 _ **Words couldn't describe how scared the woman was.**_

The woman gulped in fear, much to her embarrassment, already starting to show the signs of weakness. She swallowed the spit back down her throat, the fear starting to take a small hold of her.

The man turned back around to face her, "Okay... so...?" He noticed that she lowered her head, "Wait a fucking minute, _you had the fucking guts to put ya head down?!"_

He slapped her across the face roughly once again, his hand imprint leaving a slash of bright red across her pale cheeks.

The Woman whimpered a bit, still not intent on showing him what he wanted to see.

The criminal let out a sadistic chuckle, "... _Tracer,_ " He whispered seductively.

This criminal has had encounters with her in the past, _barely_ surviving because of how often she got the jump on him with all her pesky teleportation advantages.

As a matter of fact, Tracer has been the _worst_ thing to happen to him in terms of unofficial law enforcement, because she was the only one that was _able_ to catch him, _and_ successfully turn him in to the law, _despite_ her being an agent of Overwatch.

They overlooked that fact.

But all of that was irrelevant now that he trapped her in a one-sided situation... a highly dominant one to be specific.

It gave her the chills to hear him saying her name like that.

" _Fuck you!_ " She screamed, hands uselessly trying to break out of the restraints that were holding her. She could feel a tear that was about to escape her eyes.

" _Now now..._ " He cupped her chin with one hand, a frightened expression covering her face, teeth gritted desperately, hoping for _something_ miraculous.

 _Unfortunately, nothing of that sort wasn't going to happen._

Tracer could feel her pride beginning to fade with each second that he looked at her with those dangerous eyes, the silence he was giving her only made her more terrified.

" _P-please... don't... don't do it..."_ she whimpered, jumping to the conclusion which was most likely going to happen.

 _She desperately didn't want 'it' happening to her... an innocent girl like her would surely be **traumatized** by the cold action._

The Thug smiled and gently caressed her face with a hand, " _Shhh... it's only temporary, a girl like you needs it._ "

 _She felt like shedding a river when his fingers slid across her cheeks._

Tracer was trembling from the sickening words.

Her assumptions were correct.

" _You... are bloody, SICK._ " She said with disgust, her voice close to breaking.

He shrugged, "Oh well, what can I say? Think of this as payback for fuckin' me up, and I won't lie! You, out of _everyone_ that tried to catch me..."

He cupped her face tighter in his hand, pulling her face in so close that the tips of their nose were touching.

She gasped out nervously, unable to look him in the eyes.

 _"You're_ the only that _managed_ to fuck me up, so it's only right if I fuck you back even _harder..._ _whore_ "He sighed and narrowed his eyes dangerously at her body.

" _You and your... soft skin... nice tits... and most importantly,_ " He gripped the side of her thigh and scoffed, "... _I ain't even gonna finish my sentence, you know what you got._ " He smirked sadistically at her, clear white teeth that gave off a glint that was terrifying to Tracer.

Tracer cursed, hugely embarrassed that this was happening to her, " _GO SHAG YOURSELF._ "

She spat again at him, this time, the spit landing near his eye, causing some irritation to the body part.

 _"Augh- fuck!"_ He rubbed his eye, trying to comfort the part.

Tracer let out a soft whimper as she readied herself for even more physical abuse.

As soon as he was finished rubbing, his hands went straight for her neck, squeezing on her skin, threatening to choke her to death.

"You have no fucking idea on what I can do to a _bitch_ like you!" He growled out, touching foreheads with her.

 _"Fuck... fuck you..."_ her words came out choked. She was gagging, begging for air, feeling light-headed as his fingers squeezed even harder.

 _"Hnh... s-stop..."_ she throated out. _She could've seen white... until his grip softened._

"You're gonna be wishing I choked you to death, you slut." He let go of her neck, allowing her to breathe in air that was much needed.

Her eyes already started tearing up as she looked down in shame.

The Thug slapped Tracer's cheek, forcing her to sob uncontrollably.

 _"Stop it, please- s-stop!"_ She whimpered out, closing her eyes shut as tears started to fall down.

He grabbed a handful of Tracer's hair and pulled back on it, placing even more fear inside of the terrified lady.

"Look at me." He ordered, narrowing his eyes at her.

She shook her head and winced her eyes even tighter, _"Just let me go..."_ she sobbed, begging for his mercy.

His grip tightened around her hair, _"Open your fucking eyes, and look at me, NOW!"_ He slapped her cheek again, causing a ringing sound to make way to her ears.

Tracer obeyed against her will and opened her tear-stained eyes, frowning devastatingly at him. The way her lips whimpered indicated that she was close to releasing another wave of tears. She held in her whimpers and did as he commanded, trying her hardest to keep eye contact with him.

"Finally, you're doing something _right_ for fucking once." He tugged on her hair again, making her gasp in pain, "Since you wanted to be brave earlier, you're gonna have to pay for that... I was _gonna_ go easy on you, now you _pissed_ me off."

He didn't even give her time to reply as a hand of his went to unzip at her jacket. He would've completely zipped it down, but the device she wore across her chest prevented him from doing so.

"This fucking _thing_ didn't help you." He grabbed her broken chronal-accelerator, ripping it straight off her chest and dropping it on the ground, _"Now that, sucks."_ He smirked as he zipped her jacket all the way down, revealing a yellow tank top underneath.

 _"No... please no!"_ Tracer screamed out, trying her absolute best to resist his horrible wants.

 _"Look at your fucking cleavage, you slut. Aren't you supposed to be covering it up?"_ He laid his hands across her cleavage, squeezing at her breasts from the cover of her clothing.

The amount of discomfort she was in was horrible. She was being touched, caressed, and squeezed by his hands alone, yet it felt like she was getting touched _everywhere._

 _She couldn't take this._

She managed to headbutt him on the side of his head, causing him to groan out in slight pain.

 _The pain didn't affect him as much as it affected her._

She winced from the sharp burst of pain shooting across her head. _"Augh!"_ She screamed out, cringing her face from the pain.

He held his head, " _Ugh... you're only making it worse on yourself, Tracer."_

He walked to the back of the chair she was tied to, dragging the resistant person that was occupying the chair, all the way to the wall.

Tracer delayed the inevitable for only a few seconds as she found herself and the chair she was tied onto, pushed up against a wall.

"Your little mouth needs some cleaning, whore. I'll let ya know that 8 inches is probably gonna get the job done."

Tracer seemed to sob at every word he said, but there was still a stubborn piece of pride within her that the thug had not yet beaten out of her.

 _"F-f... fuck you."_ She whispered, eyes glued to the floor.

There was a dangerous silence that the criminal was giving off, a glare that didn't mean anything good for the bound Tracer.

His smile curled wickedly, "Speak up. I didn't hear ya," he put a hand to her chin, slowly caressing her, _"Say it again, nice, and **loud.** "_

She trembled immensely but found the courage to stand up for herself. She shook his hand off of her chin and looked at him with daggers in her eyes.

 _"FUCK YOU!"_ Tears were building up behind her stubborn facade.

His eyes narrowed at her dangerously, "... _You asked for it._ "

With a commanding grip, he held her gel-fused hair with both of his hands, yanking it roughly as if he was trying to rip it out.

She hissed in pain, barely successful at holding it in.

" _I'm gonna untie you, and you're gonna fucking get it."_

With a rough grip on her hair, he shifted his position to where her hands were being tied and with his free hand, he produced a knife out of his pockets and started to cut on the ropes.

And as expected, she made a move as soon as the ropes were cut.

Tracer headbutted him with the back of her head, she did it so quickly that even _he_ wasn't able to react to it.

The action caused her temporary freedom of his rough grip. Scared, and desperate, she managed as much distance as she could between herself and him, panting as she had to improvise quickly. Tracer could feel the chilly wind scraping at her chest, hating how exposed she felt. She looked around for any form of protection from the criminal, and spotted a lone pipe on the floor (Her pistols were confiscated by the masked man), it was at this moment she heard swift footsteps approaching her position rapidly.

She panted desperately as she ran for the pipe. Her fingers found the cold metal, and quickly, she picked it up, immediately turning around to face her predator with cold sweat on her face.

 _"Go away!"_ Tracer yelled, trying to delay the inevitable.

He wasn't going away.

 **She was bound to receive it from him...**

The Thug stopped in his tracks, dropping the knife in his hands, he put his hands in the air casually; his posture - suave and collected.

" _Put that crap down before you hurt someone._ " He requested with a cocky smirk. He noticed how badly she was shaking, and he decided to act upon it, _"Come on,_ it's not worth it, you know damn well you ain't gonna win against me, may as well come clean and let it happen already, before things get really bad for you; and trust me, I'm _not_ afraid to get rough with you, especially with a nice body like yours..."

He eyed her body one more time, head to toe - _she was gorgeous._

 **It was too bad he had to ruin such a woman...**

He chuckled and sighed, an evil grin falling on his face, "... I'd probably take you back to my place and have you as a sex doll that I'd be fucking every damn day of the year. Only difference is that you're the real deal." He stepped closer to her, _"And_ _you'd probably like it too. I'd work your cute lil' ass so fucking hard, you wouldn't even care if I was fucking you without your permission, cause it would be that nice. I'd make you cum without even trying, Tracer."_

His persuasive technique of explicitly describing the flesh's pleasures did not work on her. Everything he had mentioned sounded horrific to her.

" _Shut up!_ " Tracer yelled.

The criminal took another step forward.

 _"Just_ _fucking drop it and strip for me already! My dick's itching for you, and making me wait ain't a smart idea at all; just means that you're gonna get it harder and harder with each second that's wasted, and right now, you been wastin' a LOT of time... so take a guess on how hard it's gonna be once I start railing your tight ass?"_

Tracer whimpered.

 _She didn't want to know... Ever... Never._

 _She wanted him to go away so badly. She wished she never chased him in the first place._

Her hands were shaking; not from the chilly temperature, but from his _words_ alone. She knew that he was naturally stronger than her. He even possessed a big height advantage over her; 6 inches above her petite height of 5'4. And even _without_ a weapon by his side, she's seen enough of the sadistic quickster to know that he wasn't your 'Everyday' thug.

No...

He was **dangerous**... he belonged to _The Scouts._

Scouts were a group of quick people notorious for their quick, lethal crime... but this specific Scout wasn't going to go _quickly_ for this crime, _he_ _was going to make sure he enjoyed every last second of it._

 _Revenge at it's most intimate, and twisted form._

She wouldn't stand a chance against him without her pulse pistols, or her blink and her recall, but she would do everything in her power to prevent the horrible crime on herself.

 _That is... if she wasn't broken down..._

Tracer took a step back into the open warehouse space, each step took was cautious as she had to keep her eyes peeled on The Scout, ever wary of his quick movements.

The Scout kept walking towards her as casually as he could, whispering suggestive threats that were emotionally _breaking_ the agent of Overwatch.

She felt like prey... _vulnerable prey,_ that was just waiting to get pounced on by a hungry predator...

 _She wanted to cry and curl up so badly._

 _She wished Winston was here, she wished that ANYONE was here, **except** for The Scout._

Threat after threat, each one crashed against her innocent mentality, each one sounded **horrible** and repulsive for her to even think about. The thoughts made her want to vomit and take a long, cleansing shower...

There was then this one specific threat that got her to tremble.

 _"Hey, cupcake. I don't pack condoms, and I don't pull out. I go in raw, and if you're naughty, I'm gonna have to see my cum dribble out of your tight pussy... wanna make sure you cool down after being such a hothead."_ The Scout muttered sadistically.

 _Tracer wished she could **burn** the idea of getting impregnated by rape. __The Scout managed to melt her courage at the mention of the careless act._

 **She was shaking.**

The pipe in her hand suddenly started to feel heavy... she made a mistake of showing how weakened she was by the threat...

 _And that's when he decided to strike._

The Scout ran up to her quickly, wary for any strike that would come his way. Tracer's eyes widened and administered a strike that was _hopefully_ going to hit.

 _No such luck._

He ducked as the pipe came for his head, hopping back up for a quick move of his own.

 _"Fuck!"_ She cursed as she missed the literal blur, cursing even louder when the weapon was quickly knocked out of her grip, leaving her unequipped against The Scout.

"If you were a boy, I woulda killed you right there, but I got some fun shit planned for you." The Scout adjusted his cap, showing off his pearly whites that were full of dangerous glints. " _What're you gonna do now?_ " He said teasingly, only 3 feet away from the speechless Tracer. "You really shoulda knew better than to fight with a frickin' Scout, we're like- I mean, _I'm like_... a blur out 'ere... and you?" He met Tracer's scared, true brown eyes with his chilly blue ones.

" _You're just meat; up for the taking._ "

Tracer tried to run away from The Scout.

 _It was all that she could do..._

But she was quickly denied that luxury as she felt her hair getting yanked towards him.

She let out a pained scream, _"Gnhh! Please, no!"_ She yelled out, her desperate echos bouncing around the warehouse space.

The Scout chuckled dangerously, taking in his victim's rosy scent with delight, letting out a breath of pleasure, " _Fuck, you smell nice._ " He whispered, his hand greedily caressing her.

Tracer whimpered in response, still attempting to get out of his painful grip.

He roughly pushed her up against a wall, still maintaining his painful grip on her wild hair.

Her rear was facing towards him...

He slapped it, the sound echoing throughout the room.

She sobbed at the physical violation of her body.

 _"Stop, **please** stop!"_ She groaned out.

The Scout ignored her. He was violently caressing her body, anything that came in his hands, he felt the need to _ravage._

She moaned against her will when she felt the tip of his erection rubbing out against her, the clothed piece poking at her ass cheeks that fortunately, were still clothed as well.

" _Hm,_ we're gonna have to do something 'bout those nice tights you got on." He used his free hand to travel along her thighs, gripping her ass cheek numerous times as he continued to caress.

He let his lips land on the earlobe of the terrified woman, _Strip."_ He commanded with a whisper, causing goosebumps all around her body to fluctuate and rise.

He wanted to see the pale, delicate skin of the Overwatch agent.

Her pride was slowly dwindling, but what _little_ of her pride remained, she used it to refuse his order.

 _"No..."_ she sobbed out, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed through tightly shut eyes.

The Scout chuckled once again. Every chuckle of his sent tingles throughout her spine, making her shake in his grip.

He bit her earlobe, and licked her neck, _"You stubborn little slut, I'll fuck you up."_ He whispered against her skin.

Tracer readied herself as best as she could for his dirty (Figurative) hands to unclothe her, but the sharp yank of her hair interrupted her greatly, allowing easier access to the waistband of her tights. Tracer tried kicking him, but was stopped as she felt his body weight force her closer towards the cold wall, making her gasp at the chill that accompanied the wall.

" _You fucking whore, don't ever try that on me!"_ He used his fingers to roughly pull down on her tights, and once it was down, she could feel the cold chill of the air smothering her bare skin, which sent an unpleasant feeling that shot straight up her spine.

The Scout only made the feeling worse for her; his dangerous warmth didn't feel _comfortable_ at all, only seeming to add to the unpleasant chill that was blowing against her bare skin. The Scout roughly grabbed a handful of her rear, demoralizing her as he gripped her tighter; making her _wish_ that she never would have left the safety of her apartment.

 _"Stop-!"_ Tracer managed to let out.

She knew she wasn't meant to be treated like this... _why was he doing this to her?_

" _W-why... why are you doing this to me?!_ " Tracer yelled out miserably, _WHY?!_ " She had confusion and desperation in her eyes as she wondered what she had done to him to deserve such an evil act.

The Scout's eyes narrowed at the helpless agent.

"You're the fuckin' whore that put me in the slammer for a full year, and I ESCAPED... did I not mention that it was Maximum Security too?" He said with a grim tone, "After I escaped... I always told myself I'd find the teleportin' whore that sent me there... _heh,_ and here we are. Just you and me, having a nice fuckin' time."

Tracer should've listened to her colleagues. Had she brought along other experienced members, she would surely not have been in such a horrible situation.

Tracer sniffled, " _I fucking hate you._ " She whispered quietly. It was the only 4 words that came to her mind in the gruelling moment of shame and embarrassment.

 _"I hate you.. **I hate you!"**_ She sobbed.

She wished that her pulse pistols would magically appear in her hands, so she could turn around and kill the disgusting man that was touching her... the desperate thoughts only grew more delusional as she felt his fingers adorn her skin once more.

What was supposed to be moans of pleasure and lust, she instead let out groans of rejection and misery.

 _"Tracer, oh, Tracer."_ The Scout smacked her ass again, whispering in her ear, _You're gonna love me, and if you don't. I'm gonna force you to love me, I'll have you screaming it out, I'll fucking choke you if I have to; You're going to love me..._" He wiped a tear off her cheeks, " _Because you're a good slut that needs it..._ " he breathed in her tempting scent one last time as he decided to continue on his victim.

He could see that her white laced panties were still covering her... whatever, he'd have that off in no time when he got to it.

The Scout bent her over, he heard her whimper as she was forced to do so. Once again, she tried to move from the painful grip he had on her hair, but to no avail. She was rewarded with a dominant slap to her ass that made her groan out quietly.

The Scout held her in that position for a while... _the sound of a belt unbuckling was soon heard._

Tracer wasn't sobbing anymore.

She was crying. Full-fledged tears that came out in the bunches. She could feel a lone tear streaming down her cheek as she whimpered softly.

" _Stop... please... STOP!_ " She pleaded, her lips trembling.

The Scout finished unbuckling his belt with his free hand, letting his pants slide down his legs.

"Hah, you know I can't do that after how naughty you've been, I gotta teach sluts like you a lesson, a lesson that teaches you not to _ever_ fuck with me." He rubbed his clothed erection at the surface of her exposed skin which sent frightening goosebumps to her body.

 _Tracer could feel how **thick** he was... and that was only the head of his dick. How would she fare against everything else?_

 _What made all of this even worse, was that she was a virgin._ _She was a lesbian that did not affiliate herself with Males. She felt even more embarrassment building up inside of her, as if it was about to explode right out of her._

" _No... no..._ " Tracer whispered to herself, tears beginning to slide freely across her face as his erection explored across her rear.

She hated this...

She _**hated**_ him.

She wanted to scream out countless insults aimed towards him... but his words had such an affect on her, that she figured it was best if she remained quiet during her time with him.

 _She didn't need this to be more brutal than what it was already going to be._

The Scout hummed in satisfaction, _"Oh, god,_ that's right... beg like the worthless bitch you are, fuckin' love it when you do that." He yanked her hair once again, this time, a few strands coming out, _"BEG. NOW."_

Tracer hissed out in pain as distress shot up to her temples, no longer having the pride to directly insult him.

" _F-for what?_ " She asked softly, the complying words unknowingly slipping out of her mouth.

The Scout smiled, finally getting agreement from his victim.

" _What the_ _hell do you mean 'for what'? Beg for me to **fuck** you like the little bitch you are!_" He said impatiently, his patience still at a low level from her earlier resistance.

Tracer didn't want to do that at all... but the sharp pain from _another_ slap on her ass told her otherwise.

She moaned out in pain, making him smile with the pleasuring sound, though that was not her intention. " _F-fuck... fuck me, Scout.._ " she begged embarrassingly, her teeth gritting because of being introduced to a whole new level of humiliation.

It was either; Keep getting beat, _and_ raped at the same time, or, just accept the violation... both were bad choices that she didn't want to make at all, but one was better than the other in her opinion.

As if her embarrassment needed more fuel, The Scout forced her to beg even more.

"I want you to beg like a whore would. Don't make me do it for you." His eyes were dangerous and his hands were greedy with her skin, her once delicate skin, was thoroughly getting tarnished by each second that he laid his fingers on her.

Tracer groaned and stifled a cry with whimpering lips, she really didn't want him to treat her body rougher than what he was already doing.

" _Fuck me... like... like the worthless skank I am... please s-Scout..._ " she choked out.

 _She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth... she was humiliated._

 _And after Tracer's grand resistance, The Scout officially broke her down. She was his to **toy** with. He could do anything to her now, and this was only the beginning of it._

 ** _X_** ** _XX (No more resistance) XXX_**

The Scout smirked at her, " _Yeah... that's more like it... my little slut... **do you hear me? I fucking own you**."_

The Scout's grip on her hair was painful for her to endure, " _Please let go of my hair... I... I won't do anything, just PLEASE..._ "

Tracer's voice cracked as she started to cry uncontrollably, her throat drying up as the tears flushed out of her.

The Scout almost felt pity for the woman he was raping, but then he remembered the hell he had to endure during his time in prison, all because of her...

" _Please..._ " Tracer pleaded once again.

She could feel strands of her hair ripping out of her scalp.

The Scout exhaled, and grinned at her. He wasn't going to go inside of her yet. He needed to see how pleasuring it was to have her mouth on him.

"Y'know what, bitch? I got a better idea. Turn around so that fuckable face of yours is pointin' towards my piece... NOW." He yanked once again, making Tracer grit her teeth painfully.

Tracer didn't reply, she just did it. She followed his order without hesitation. Her hair was twisted in all sorts of directions because of his hand that was still gripping it.

" _Get down on your knees._ " He commanded with a firm tone.

She cringed and obeyed, keeping her mouth closed from his member.

The Scout stroke her cheek as she looked down. He could feel the beautiful stain of tears on her face.

He looked down at her, tempted to put it inside of her himself, "I want you to suck it, okay? It's simple, you're going to put it in your mouth and leave it in there as you bob ya head up and down, _and you **better** not take it out without my permission, got it?"_

Tracer didn't reply. She was too busy hiding her tear stained face to even look at him.

The Scout exhaled at the disobedience shown by his victim, " _Of fuckin' course._ " He roughly jerked her hair upwards, making her groan out... the terror could clearly be heard in her voice.

" _WHAT DID I DO?!_ " Tracer yelled out, sending hateful eyes towards his cold ones. Her anger and hatred for him were burning with a passion, it showed on her face. She thought she knew better than to question her attacker, but clearly, she didn't.

The Scout issued a quick, rough slap to her face, making her cry out again, and instead of verbally abusing her, he remained silent; letting her cry out as he held her hair tighter.

Tracer weeped and sobbed as she was allowed to speak whatever was on her ravaged mind.

" _I HATE YOU!_ " She gathered enough strength to land a frail punch at his legs. " _I HOPE YOU DIE! **I HATE YOU. FUCK YOU.** " _

She let out all her rage on him as she was seemingly given the opportunity to. The silence after her outburst caused her to slightly tremble with anger, The Scout surprisingly remained silent.

 **It was scaring her**.

She was expecting her to receive another painful slap from him... but it didn't come. After she has cooled down, she sniffled and felt an urgent need to apologize to him, fearing that he would end up doing something _worse_ to her later.

" _I- I'm sorry..._ " A half assed apology that she whispered.

The mind games were working, she was in the position that he wanted her in... _highly submissive._

" _It's good that you said that, I was about to choke you. Don't do that again._ " He warned.

Tracer was too terrified to speak, she whimpered and nodded unwillingly in response. " _Y-yes... Scout._ "

She may not have noticed, but she was increasingly getting more submissive as he kept gripping her hair.

"That's a good whore..." The Scout softened his grip on her hair a little bit, using his free hand to pull down his boxers that were holding in his length.

It sprung out from its constraints, his hard member erected towards Tracer's closed mouth.

Tracer eyes his thick cock with fear, making her frown a lot more noticeable than before. His head was truly _thick,_ and the veiny appearance of it didn't help in her liking it either. He was so big, and _long..._ _how would she be able to put it in her mouth?_

The Scout growled as he stroked his thick member a few times, looking at her with hungry eyes.

" _Suck it like the whore you are._ _Go._ " He said, using his hand to pat the back of Tracer's head, inching the unwilling agent towards his length.

Tracer's cries were slow and quiet, her slow flowing tears reddening her eyes that once possessed the colour of true brown; now changed into a depressing red by ways of force. She shut her eyes tightly while her lips were shaking, almost tempted to make an attempt to run off once again.

She inched closer towards the tip of his hard member, mouth slightly open as her sobs were getting increasingly louder.

The surface of Tracer's lips made soft contact with his head, causing The Scout to growl quietly with a slight shake.

 _"Hnh- **fuck-!** Suck on it!"_ He ordered, his breaths close to breaking.

Tracer closed her eyes even tighter and slowly started to move her lips up and down his tip, barely pleasuring The Scout, but at the same time, giving him an immense amount of satisfaction.

The Scout was annoyed at her inexperience, and retracted quickly.

"Fuck! The idea is to SUCK ON IT, and trust me; You don't want me helpin' you." He held his member and slapped it against her pale cheeks, showing no regard for the decency of her face, " _SUCK MY FUCKING DICK, OR I'LL PUT IT IN YOUR THROAT."_ He ordered once again.

 _She hated this._

 _She wished she could have killed him._

Tracer let out a sniffle and placed her whole mouth around his tip softly, displeasure written all over her miserable face.

He was very _**thick**_ , her mouth almost not being able to fit his tip.

She went deeper, trying to dismiss his taste. Her actions were causing blissful groans to erupt out of The Scout, telling her to take him even deeper.

"ugh... oh, fuck..." he groaned as a smile formed across his face, enjoying the mouth of the woman he was commanding.

She started to gag against his length and his thickness as she couldn't go any deeper, her saliva building up around his shaft that was travelling her mouth.

Tracer made an unpleasing gagging sound and tried to remove him from her mouth, but was stopped as she felt his hands grip her head.

She had no time to react as she found herself forced upon him again, gagging even harder than before.

The Scout growled and groaned as he kept smashing her mouth against his shaft.

" _Ah! Ungh,_ _fuck yes! Who's a good whore?! Who's a good whore?!_ " He growled as he rammed into her throat.

Tracer groaned louder as he was in her.

She slightly raised her hands in a panic, throwing wild, untrained punches at his thighs; having no effect. She roughly gagged on him as she felt the tip hit the entrance of her throat... _there was no mercy being shown to her._

As hard as she tried to remove him from her mouth, his hands kept her glued to his shaft, making it unlikely that she would be unable to stop sucking him off unless he said so.

The Scout let one hand off of her head to guide himself while it was in her mouth. He moved it all around Tracer's mouth, using the tip of his member to poke at the inside of her cheeks. She made an unpleasant sound as he moved it inside of her mouth.

The Scout decided to thrust forward, going deeper and deeper into her inexperienced throat, causing her to let out a deathly gagging sound, followed up by huge amounts of her saliva erupting out of her mouth.

With a loud groan, he kept it in her throat for some time until he took it out; Letting out a pleased growl as he held his wet member.

 _"God- you're such a good **slut!** "_ The Scout whispered blissfully.

Tracer's saliva completely _smothered_ The Scout's member as he finally took it out. She inhaled a huge amount of air as the veiny eight incher was finally removed from her, saliva falling out of her mouth as she spat on the floor.

 _"Seeing saliva drip out ya mouth makes me wanna put your face on my dick even more. S_ _uch a cute little whore."_ He growled as he stroked her wet cheeks.

Tracer spat and sobbed against his touch. She would've admired the warmth from her attacker if he wasn't _raping_ her.

In the midst of getting raped, Tracer was letting submissive thoughts dig into her mind... not that she wanted to enjoy it... _no_ , she just... she just wanted to _dull_ the _emotional_ pain that was currently breaking her. She tried to imagine having proper sex with The Scout... sex with _passion_ and true feelings, _**true** **affection**..._

 _ **Too bad it wasn't.**_

She felt _disgusted_ and embarrassed for letting such a heinous act happen to her. She tried to separate her face further from his length but was denied as he quickly yanked her hair forward, causing her to let out even more tears.

Her head was aching. She wanted him to stop pulling on her hair at least...

" _Please... J-Just let go of my hair..._ " She begged.

The Scout dismissed her cries, and went back to his own wants.

"I want you to look at me while you do it, okay?" He held her face up so he could see her better. The Scout gave her a smirk, "I wanna see those big, gorgeous eyes lookin' at mine as you do it, got it?"

Tracer cringed her face in displeasure as she was about to do it once again.

She forced herself to look up at him, despite the fiery hatred she had for him.

The Scout's eyes truly looked deceiving for anyone that was innocent and unaware. His ice coloured eyes represented innocence and goodness... both words obviously had no correlation with The Scout.

A daring thought crossed her mind as she felt his hands bringing her face closer towards him... _She could bite down on him... HARD... and possibly do something to knock him out._

 _That sounded better than accepting rape..._

A big part of her wanted to follow up with her thoughts, but a part of her also feared the consequences of it... consequences that she had no doubt; were going to be _**brutal**_ on her.

She contemplated her limited choices with the little time she was given, her time running even shorter as she felt his hands yank her closer towards his tip... _she had to make up her mind now._

Tracer felt his thickness sliding inside of her mouth... _she accepted it with displeasure_, deciding not to bite down on the dangerous Scout. She hummed against his length as she felt it sliding deep inside her mouth, not wanting to choke on his length for the second time.

The Scout was in more pleasure because of her humming, feeling her mouth vibrate against his skin, which automatically administered bliss to the criminal's brain.

Tracer looked up at him with eyes that were full of displeasure, The Scout groaned and winced at the pleasure he was currently experiencing from her.

Her eyes made it better for him, finding himself captivated by how beautiful her eyes looked, he found it even more beautiful when she cried, causing him to go deeper inside of her.

" _Hnh! Augh! Swirl that fuckin' tongue-!"_ The Scout felt a burst of pleasure shoot through his body as she obeyed him, he could feel her tongue swirling and licking his shaft slowly as he moaned out; obviously pleasured by her actions.

His hands finally went away from Tracer's ruined hair, deciding to pat her cheeks softly; a gesture for a job well done.

At least she wasn't being hit anymore, _that was good._

Tracer could feel her own saliva running down her neck, droplets and thick trails of it flowing down her neck, down to her cleavage.

After degrading Tracer greatly by forcing her to suck on his dick, he decided it was time to really **hurt** her.

He pulled his member out of Tracer's mouth, which was dripping wet with her saliva.

" _Stand up._ "

Tracer spat out the excess saliva that was building in her mouth, but not in a way that would offend him. She wiped her lips with her wrist, and slowly got to her feet, his taste still remaining on her tongue.

The Scout smirked at her body, " _Great. Now strip for me."_

Tracer stood embarrassingly in front of him, her cheeks warming up despite the chill that radiated off of him.

She wanted to refuse his order.

But she decided that this degrading experience would pass by more quickly if she just let it happen. She didn't want to be in this situation longer than she had to.

With a low exhale, Tracer quickly pulled the yellow tank top off of her body, not wanting to give him the pleasure of doing it slowly for his viewing experience.

She tried hard not to look at his wet member, as it only humiliated herself more because of knowing the fact she took him in without as much resistance as she could have shown.

 _She was getting submissive with him, whether she knew it or not._

 _But it was all for a good reason, right?_

 _Tracer would rather end it as quickly as she could than making it harder on herself... that sounded well in her books... she still didn't disregard the thought of killing and burning the horrid Scout, desperately wishing that it would miraculously happen._

The Scout looked at Tracer as a wolf would look at a dead carcass; _Hungry eyes that were more than ready to feast on her body._

Tracer continued to undress for him.

She felt herself flush because of the cold air that nipped at her bare breasts... _she could've sworn she felt the odd warmth off of The Scout, creeping onto her skin._

She guessed it was just what radiated off of evil people like The Scout, the odd warmth as a sign of where they came from... _Hell._

The Scout stroked his member slowly, "When I say 'strip', what does it mean? What does it mean for a good whore like you?"

Tracer shriveled as he moved closer towards her.

She felt his repulsive fingers snake all across her naked top as she shamefully moaned against his touch.

Her moan was extremely shaky, reason being because of his greedy erection that was carelessly caressing her bare hips.

"It... it means that I have to take everything off..." Tracer nervously replied.

 _"Take it off then."_ He whispered.

Tracer twitched a bit when she felt the tip of his fingers touch against her breast.

She bent down slightly to remove her orange coloured tights all the way, doing it as quickly as she could.

Every piece of apparel was off her cold body, except for her panties... The Scout didn't even give the decency to let her remove it off of herself, his hands literally _ripping_ the protective clothing off of her.

 _Tracer stood before him; Naked, cold and degraded._

The Scout smirked at how good Tracer looked when she was naked. She was so... _smooth. Her skin was angelic, and her figure was amazing..._

 _"That's better..."_ his hands slowly went to his throbbing cock, rubbing up and down, "... now turn around, and shake your little ass for me. Make them cheeks move, slut. Wanna get loose before I fuck the shit outta' you."

Tracer didn't know how to make her asscheeks bounce, or move. How the hell would she manage his request? Why wouldn't he just put it in her? Why did he have to embarrass her even more?

 _"S-Scout..."_ she stuttered.

He looked at her questioningly, still rubbing his shaft, _"Shake your fucking ass. I wanna see you do it."_

 _"I... I don't know how to do it,"_ she gulped before he would get mad at her, _"please, Scout. I don't know how to do it."_ She said, another tear welling up in her eye.

He bit his lower lip, _"I'll do it for you. I'm gonna slap the fuck outta' your ass, but it'll shake."_ He said, still rubbing his length, _"So what do you want? Do you want me to shake your ass, or do you wanna be a good slut, and do it yourself?"_

She whimpered as she turned around, hating herself for what she was about to do as she exposed her pure, firm asscheeks toward him.

 _He bit his lip even harder, "You want me to do it for you, huh?"_ An evil grin fell on his face.

She gave him no response, but only a whimper.

He walked up to her and gripped her ass with one full hand, "ANSWER ME!" He yelled, his words hitting her neck.

She shut her eyes tight, a tear trailing down, _"Y-y-yes, Scout."_ She stuttered quietly, holding her head down in shame as she exposed herself to him.

He rubbed himself quicker and walked up to the agent that was turned around, smacking her asscheeks from the side, causing them to jiggle from right to left. He let the head of his cock glide against her ass as he made it bounce and shake with one hand of his own, completely having no regard or respect for the woman he was violating.

He wanted her to feel worthless and miserable. This was his payback for jail time; to completely destroy the woman who put him in a world of hurt, and him having her grind her ass unwillingly against his dick was certainly helping him towards his goal for her.

"Put your ass on me, move it." He said, jiggling a piece of her ass all over his thick-headed cock.

She backed onto his shaft, bending over more so he could get more of her rear on him. The Scout groaned at this, the temptation to just go inside of her was shooting through his roof.

He laid a rough hand across her ass, smacking both of her cheeks as a signal for her to stop. She did so without hesitation, still bent over, her gasps quiet, but ragged. As he looked down at her ass, he could see the abuse he had dealt to her.

There was red marks that could be seen on every surface of her ass. _Many, **many** hand marks by him, and deep red prints from how hard he had slapped her ass._

Her asscheeks contained an ample mix of an abusive red and her natural white.

 _"You're doing so good, slut, but before_ _I fuck you, promise me you'll scream out my name."_ He muttered, slowly sliding his length across her ravaged ass, _"You got it, you fucking whore? Beg for me to give it harder. And scream it out too, cause you're a **slut,** and you have to play the damn part when I put my dick inside of your tight pussy."_

She nodded, _"Y-yes, Scout."_ She whimpered out.

The Scout continued his pillage by teasing her entrance with the head of his cock, gasping sharply at how wet she was.

He raised a brow at this, _"And why are you wet, hm? Do I turn you on, Tracer?"_ He asked, slapping her pussy lips, which made her jump in place.

 _"Augh-!"_ She groaned painfully, close to making her sobs heard again.

"Tell me, Tracer. Do I fucking turn you on? Am I someone that you'd fuck everyday?" He skillfully rubbed her clit with two fingers, pulling her head closer towards him so his lips could whisper amongst her neck.

 _She began to **moan** at his fingers, "Y-yes, Scout... Yes.. gnhh, yess!"_ She choked out the last part, her head getting pulled back so he could kiss her neck with glee.

He smirked at her pleasure, _"Don't fuckin' lie, Tracer. You're glad I'm fingering you. You and your dirty little clit,"_ he rubbed her faster, kissing harder at her neck.

Tracer moaned louder, shaky breaths slithering out of her as she clenched her legs tightly.

He growled against her neck, whispering angrily at her, _"C'mon,_ _I know you love putting fingers in yourself, you dirty whore. You know I'm good. YOU KNOW YOU NEED ME TO GET FUCKED GOOD!"_ He whispered, his fingers rubbing intensively at her clit.

The warmth of his breath being delivered onto her neck caused her to moan out in slight ecstasy, temporarily making her forget that she was a victim of her rapist... instead, she was beginning to think herself as his fuck buddy; a fuck buddy that welcomed his fingers gladly with no hesitation.

 _"Oh-! Auhhh-!"_ Her pussy started to drip, her legs were beginning to fold, but he kept her up and stable, holding her head back with one strong hand.

She was running out of breath. Her gasps sounded terribly ragged, and useless. With each stroke that his fingers delivered to her dripping pussy, the tighter she became, and the more her eyes fluttered aimlessly, turning her vision into static.

 _"Cum for me, Tracer. Come on, you know you wanna..."_ he continued rubbing at her tightening entrance, the wetness of her already applied onto the tips of his fingers. But he was trying to make a river come out of her. He wouldn't be satisfied with a few drips.

It was when she shot her head back in pleasure, a genuine _smile_ formed across her face in the midst of her body's violation. _"OH, GOD-!"_ She screamed out his name as she looked upwards, her hand clutching onto the hand that was on her neck, using him as a grip for her pulsing orgasm.

 _"Hngh! SCOUT-!"_ She gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes tightly, her legs trembling as her pleasure juice flowed out from her.

The Scout grinned in a sadistic pleasure when he saw the _very clear_ fluid dripping out from her. She was a squirter as well... a very _inaccurate_ one to be exact; she came everywhere on him — his shoes, his pants, all of his fingers, and he even managed to get some of her fluid on his shaft.

 _ **He made her explode — everywhere.**_

Tracer's body immediately went limp after her orgasm ended. The only one that was holding her up was the man who was violating her. Her legs folded beneath her, and her breaths dwindled to a slow rasp, begging for recovery.

The Scout put his lips to her ear, _"You don't need to touch yourself if I'm with you, slut. I'll treat you right, and make you cum every fucking time I finger you."_ He slapped her pussy lips, which made a wet smacking sound as he felt even more of her fluid dribble onto his hands.

She jolted back to life at the sharp pain, her temporary smile gone now that she had been brought back to her miserable reality. The pleasure had completely been erased from her, and her rapist continued destroying her.

 _It was good while it lasted, and right now, she needed all the positivity she could get._

She felt the body weight of him push her back onto the wall.

"Stand straight." He commanded, slapping the side of her head.

She began sobbing as she willed her tired legs to support her exhausted body. She sobbed even harder when she realized what he was going to do with her next, as told by his thick head that was poking at her soft, abused ass. She stood unwillingly with a quiet groan, but that was all she was going to do, she didn't want to spread her legs apart for him.

It didn't matter.

The Scout groaned as Tracer stood straight, ravenous sounds of pleasure coming from him as he forced her asscheeks apart, revealing the clit that he had managed to make squirt all over him.

Now she could feel his tip poking at her entrance, causing her to gasp sharply.

He held her head against the cold wall with a strong hand, her face absorbing the chill from the metal.

Her whimpers were fully audible as he slid inside of her deeper.

 _"You're gonna_ _be tight too... fuck this is too good."_ He mumbled.

 **It happened quickly...**

 _The Scout thrusted inside of her with a loud groan, her tightness clamping around his length as he went deeper inside of her unclaimed walls._

Tracer shrieked and cried out at his destructive length, one strong thrust was all that it took for her to find that this pain was _unbearable_ for her.

 **She wanted him to stop.**

 **Why wasn't he stopping?**

 _ **He was so evil.**_

 _ **He was so cold. So cruel.**_

 _ **She was hurting inside. She could feel him destroying her purity with every thrust he delivered.**_

 _ **She hated him.**_

She could feel the _full_ 8 inches of skin ravaging her insides as he kept thrusting in her.

Tracer didn't even bother to hold in her pained cries, her tears now flowing freely onto her traumatized face.

Tracer's hands slapped weakly against the cold, hard wall because of the unbearable pain that was being inflicted on her insides, trying to bite her lip whenever she could so the pain would hopefully dull.

The Scout didn't want to pull out of Tracer, because he has **never** experienced someone as tight as her.

The passing seconds were brutal, and highly excruciating for her to endure. He continued to fuck and pound Tracer her as if she was a lowly tramp, completely disregarding the fact that he was raping an elite agent of a powerful organization.

 _She was a virgin as well. This was her first-time._

Tracer continued to feel the full effect of The Scout's powerful thrusts, each one slowly pushing her to a state of unconsciousness as he continued to front into her brutally.

Tracer felt the pain shoot to all parts of her body because of how aggressive he was... _the pain was so bad that she thought she might have fainted._

And just when her vision started to black out, she felt him pull out with a triumphant groan.

She gasped, in pain and misery as he pulled out of her now _claimed_ walls, unfortunately leaving her conscious for more.

She sobbed as he pulled out of her, her body — **Hurt.**

" _Fuck you're tight!_ " The Scout said.

Tracer didn't want to feel anymore, she felt like dying right on the spot instead of enduring _this._

She has never felt so _powerless_ in her life, she literally couldn't do anything but accept the thickness of him, sliding ever so aggressively into her.

 ** _The Scout continued to ravage the broken Tracer._**

He pushed her head harder against the wall and grabbed a large amount of her hair, pulling back, causing pain to shoot inside of her.

She bit back a groan as he went inside of her once again, this time, hurting less than the first, but still hurting nonetheless.

" _Moan for me, moan like the little slut you are._ " He whispered as he thrusted.

Tracer moaned, obeying him, _"Ungh_ _... ow-!"_ He went deeper into her. She purred and gritted her teeth, hissing out instead of moaning.

His thrusts felt _excruciating_ and horrible for her, it was as if she was getting ripped apart; but _slowly._

Tracer's cries turned into shaky moans after the second wave of thrusts that The Scout administered onto her.

" _Say that you love it._ " He whispered into her ear.

The Scout was slowly, but roughly pounding into her as he whispered, holding her head up by the hair to allow for deeper entrance.

Tracer clasped her hands against the wall, the pain intolerable for her, _"Hnhh_ _! No!_ " She groaned out.

The Scout thrusted deeper.

 **" _Say it!_ "** The Scout growled.

Tracer bit her lip so hard that she might've drawn blood, standing on her tippy toes because of how deep he was inside of her, _"Ugh_ _... stop..._ " she begged uselessly.

The Scout went deeper and aggressively picked up the pace.

" _Say it!_ " He repeated impatiently, slapping the side of her thighs to emphasize the point.

Tracer's legs twitched at the switch of the pace, " _Nnngh_ _... I... l-love it! I- ow!_ " She trailed off.

"LOUDER!" The Scout commanded.

" _OW! I love- Ah, nnngh! I love it!_ " Tracer yelled. " _I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I- Augh!_ "

She couldn't say it anymore.

Her throat was fiery as she felt sweat drench all over her face, not being able to yell out anymore because of the destructive length that was destroying her.

The Scout smirked and patted Tracer's rear for showing obedience.

He slowed down the pace and caressed her curvy figure with his fingers.

 _Tracer couldn't feel her legs anymore._

The orgasm she released onto him and the brutal thrusts he forced onto her completely numbed her lower body.

The Scout finally let go of Tracer's body, and as soon as his hands left her, she felt her body slump down to the ground.

He laughed at the display, _"Hey, slut. Get your cute friggin' ass back up. We ain't done yet."_ He crouched over the exhausted agent, her body slowly curling in as she shivered from the cold.

He raised a brow, _"If you don't get up in five seconds, I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't even be able to move your legs."_ He whispered threateningly, "Starting now..." he began her countdown.

 _"Five..."_

Tracer weakly opened her eyes and attempted to get back on her feet, but failing, as she slumped to the ground immediately.

 _"Four..."_

She whimpered her lips as she tried again, attempting to will her broken body to prevent an even more excruciating torture...

 _She failed again._

 _"Three..."_

She gritted her teeth as she laid a hand against the cold wall, shivering even more at the chill that was entering her system. She managed to get up to her knees despite how numb her legs were; on all four's with a desperate look on her face.

The Scout grinned at how good Tracer looked when she was bent down on all four's, rubbing himself slowly, _"Two..."_

Tracer began to get into gear. A drop of sweat dripped from her forehead as she tried grabbing onto the flat wall, using her moist hands to hopefully elevate her numbed, scarred body.

He stood up, biting his lips at how sexy the agent looked when desperate, _"One..."_

With all her energy, she tried standing up... _but failed immediately as her legs buckled from beneath, slumping her back down to the ground._

She began crying when she saw his terrible cock in his hands, knowing that she was going to get it bad because she didn't fulfill his order.

 _"I'm sorry, Scout,"_ she sobbed out, _"please don't hurt me, I-I tried, I..."_ she closed her eyes, sniffling as she curled up into a ball, _**"please don't hurt me."** _A river of tears welled up in her eyes as she began crying, shivering madly from the cold air that nipped everywhere at her bare body.

He grinned at her and crouched beside her, removing her hands from her face, wiping away a sweet tear of her with his thumb, _"I ain't gonna hurt you, slut."_ He cupped her chin and made her face towards him, seeing the fear inside of her eyes.

 **"I'm just gonna fuck you even harder."** He whispered.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her to stand up, having to support her waist with another hand because of how badly she was stumbling. Once she was fully straight, he forced her against the cold wall again, using his body weight to clamp onto her cold, shivering figure.

He rammed inside of her, holding her head against the wall with a hand, his other hand squeezing onto her ass; continuing her torture.

Tracer's tears were falling down from her face as she continued to take it.

Her body was beginning to adorn the cold wall the harder he thrusted her onto it.

Time was so slow for her as The Scout had his way with her, and after what felt like an eternity of painful, violent thrusts, he finally came to a slow.

He let out a shaky growl as he pulled out of her, letting a hand caress the shaped cheeks that he mercilessly thrusted into.

The criminal grew tired of thrusting the agent from the back, so he decided to transition to the front. After all, missionary with a woman that was as gorgeous as any other would surely bring him to a quick ending, because he knew that this wouldn't last forever, and his time to toy with her was running out with each second passed.

This was made even clearer when his masked colleague opened the cold metal doors out of the room she was getting raped in.

The masked one let out a grumble, pointing at its wrists urgently, a gesture that told The Scout that his time with her was running out.

He let out a scowl at his colleague, letting the agent drop down towards the cold floor as he turned around.

 _"Fuck off, P. Lemme just bust my load on this bitch, and we can get the fuck out of here, alright?"_

Tracer reached out towards the masked individual, a desperate look on her face, _"H-Help..."_

It stared at her and tilted its head, looking back at the man that was the cause of it.

The Scout narrowed his eye at his colleague, _"P, get the fuck out before I kill you."_ He threatened.

The masked individual shook its head in disappointment, slowly walking away from the scene.

 _"No... NO!"_ Tracer tried crawling towards the open door that spelled 'freedom' for her, but her legs wouldn't budge, and the same numbness that was in her legs began to travel towards her waist too.

A sliver of light was the last thing she saw before being plunged into the dimmed atmosphere of the room she was in. It was like a representation of all the hope she had; gone in an instant the doors closed on her, which doomed her to spend even more of her time with the ruthless Scout that was intent on violating her very _soul._

 _She has never been so weak, powerless and **afraid** in her life. _

_**She was so scared.**_

She cried helplessly as she let her head meet the ground, giving up on everything.

The Scout looked on at her bare, naked body on the floor. He somehow became _harder_ when he saw how hopeless she was... _it just proved that he was a sick type of sadistic._

"Ya really thought that P was gonna help you out!" He laughed and walked closer to her body, _"You really are stupid."_ He took off his shirt and lowered his pants even more. He crouched beside her and turned her around so that she was facing him.

The fear in her eyes was stronger than ever.

"Gonna fuck you on the ground now, how does that sound?" He said to the crumbled Tracer.

Tracer whimpered softly in response, not even having the energy to say a word after how hard he thrusted into her.

But he didn't care.

He growled at her and cupped her face with one hand, forcing her to turn towards him, _"Say something, bitch!"_ He yelled.

She nodded instantly, _"Y-y-yes, S-Scout. F-fuck me on the ground."_ She whimpered, hoping that he wouldn't slap her for being late with her response. She closed her eyes, feeling his hands caress her face again.

He was glad that there wasn't any resistance from the Overwatch agent, and knowing that this specific agent was the most stubborn out of all... _it brought him joy._

He breathed in her scent before advancing on her, _"... you'd like that, wouldn't you?"_ He asked, "If I just spread ya legs apart, and start fucking you so damn hard, that you might even cum for the second time." He spread her legs apart, revealing the womanhood that he thoroughly abused just a moment ago; still tight and pleasingly warm... just the way he liked it.

Tracer's eyes opened as his hands felt at the inside of her thighs.

She hadn't noticed it before (why would she?), but he was shirtless. On his slim-built body were many scars and bruises from his dangerous past... but she also noticed that someone's name was _carved_ into his chest.

The Scout took notice of her stares, grinning at her.

" _Ya see that? That's_ _what fucking happened to me while_ _I was locked up._ " He pointed at the name carved on his chest.

He then acknowledged the rest of his damage by letting her stare, " _And all_ _these scars and bruises; permanently on my body cause of you... you're lucky I'm not fucked enough to make me carve my name on you, but ima give ya a little something that's **permanent** , and it'll leave you fucked up for sure. It's only fair..._"

Tracer didn't know _exactly_ what he was going to give her that would leave her permanently afflicted... _she decided not to find out._

Getting thoroughly raped and beaten by him was already a permanent and **traumatizing** pain on her... _how could it get worse than this?_

Tracer found herself staring at the scars covered on his slim chest, unaware of just how much damage she caused him... _Good, she didn't regret it one bit; especially now._

The Scout's hands traveled up and down her thighs as he laid her down, her legs spread apart in front of him - his erection ready and hard.

It happened much slower than the first, but the pain still felt the same for her.

He stifled a gasp as he entered her, she was incredibly tight for him.

 _"You're so fucking tight,"_ He thrusted faster, _"You should be happy that you're getting fucked by me, Tracer."_ He muttered, continuing to thrust into her mercilessly.

 _"Fuck... you..."_ she mumbled out weakly.

Tracer felt his hands grip her hips just so he could thrust inside of her even faster than before. Her head fell backwards as he continued his actions, her eyes staring straight at the dimly lit ceiling instead of the criminal that was violating her. His thrusts became harder with each one that was done against her, the sound of his crotch slapping against her's was echoing throughout the room with a violent rhythm; to normal ears, it would sound _ravenous._

The Scout's breaths got quicker and harder as he continuously thrusted, the forced moans coming out of Tracer only caused him an even more unstable breathing pattern.

The Scout took his hands off of her hip and put both around her face, putting his closer with her's. He forced her scared browns to stare at his intense blues.

"I wanna taste ya, open up." He growled, forcing her lips against his greedy ones.

Tracer squirmed her tongue against the kiss, feeling her heart beat spike from the words that The Scout said.

He forced his way into her mouth by biting down on her lip roughly, causing her to gasp which allowed automatic entrance into her by his intrusive tongue. His thrusting slowed down tremendously, but increased in roughness. She tried to pull away from the kiss, but his hands assured her that she wasn't going to get away with such a luxurious action.

Tracer felt herself scream inside of his mouth as he continued to put unnecessary force into one single thrust.

This pain was completely foreign to her, as she'd rather prefer a shot to her chest instead of... _this._

The Scout ravaged her mouth.

He let out short sighs of pleasure as she whimpered quietly against his force. He then felt her hands making an attempt on pushing him away from her mouth; which failed miserably as he thrusted even harder, causing her hands to instantly give up on the useless action.

The Scout pulled out of the kiss and spat on her womanhood, helping him slide in easier. He hummed in satisfaction.

All Tracer could taste was blood... _but that wasn't from his._

She winced and shut her eyes as tightly as she could so that she could block out the humiliating view of the violation being committed on her.

Tracer desperately tried fainting away from the situation she was currently experiencing, and as unlikely as it sounded, she still went along with it.

 _Anything_ was better than this.

The Scout wouldn't allow such an easy escape.

He roughly smacked the side of her thighs, leaving a bright red imprint of his hand that stuck onto her pale, delicate skin.

" _Wake up whore, ain't time to sleep yet._ " His word seemed to get through to her, as she was now letting out a collection of pained cries that she _tried_ to hold in.

The Scout continued the rough and inconsiderate action against Tracer for some time.

It was then that he felt a strong feeling building inside of him... a _feeling_ that forced him to groan out loudly.

" _Agh! Fuck!_ "

Tracer felt his body stutter for a bit.

She hoped that he was just taking a break from the deed he has done against her... _but that wasn't nowhere NEAR his real reason..._

 _It was at this moment... that Tracer knew what the definition of **real** fear was._

 _"Auhh... I'm gonna fuckin cum..."_ The Scout muttered through gritted teeth.

Tracer then tried to do _**anything**_ to prevent herself from conceiving his seed.

 _It wasn't fair for her._

 _This wasn't fair._

 _This was evil._

 _It wasn't fair for one to be born out of such a crude action, she couldn't allow this to happen._

" _NO! NO- GET OFF OF ME!_ " Tracer yelled.

Her throat was raspy and entirely spent from all the screams that has been forced out of her. She used all of her strength in the punches she has thrown at The Scout, _barely_ doing anything to him except for forcing out a grunt out of him.

She was sweating profusely at the effort she was uselessly putting in.

The Scout didn't stop at all, his breathing was reckless and his body started to twitch, his hands went from her body towards her face. He slapped her across the face aggressively, causing her to cry out.

As her mouth opened, he then sodomized her with kisses that felt _vulgar_ to her.

Tracer kept throwing punches at him as she tried to escape from his ejaculation that was coming soon, but his thrusting remained firm and his dominance as well; keeping her controlled and completely in his grip despite her resistance.

She cried in his mouth as she felt his breath switch paces; an uneven pace of breaths now replaced with quick, rough and short exhales.

Tracer felt his member stiffening and The Scout felt it as well... it was about to happen.

The Scout pulled out of the kiss and performed his final wave of thrusts before unleashing his seed into her.

" _No! Stop... please stop!_ " Tracer could feel her vision fading from the brutal thrusts that The Scout was doing unto her, the last of her strength was slowly withering away as she continued to squirm out of and against his length while throwing punches at him; all actions proving to be useless in the end...

The Scout's eyes fluttered as his breath hitched.

" _Augh! F... fuck..."_

 _ **It happened.**_

 _A cold, evil deed had just been written into stone._

A triumphant groan came out of The Scout as his seed shot out of him, spreading like wildfire inside of Tracer; his unfortunate victim. His eyes rolled upwards and his breaths turned hot, eliciting many shaky breaths out of him.

Tracer could _feel_ his seed _swimming_ around her insides.

 _ **She was revolted.**_

She wanted to vomit... she wanted her life to be taken right on the spot because of how _hot_ his semen felt inside of her.

 _ **She was disgusted.**_

Tracer didn't even try to hold in her sadness. Knowing that she has been raped... and conceived by means of rape... _god this was_ _ **horrible**._

 _ **She had been raped.**_

Hot, short spurts of The Scout's seed was flowing out of Tracer's womanhood. She wanted to collapse and just bawl herself to sleep on the cold floor.

The Scout finally pulled out of the broken Tracer with a lowly growl, his dick wet from the traces of white that remained on his tip and on his shaft. A swath of his cum dribbled out of her tight walls at the same he retracted his limp cock from her.

" _That's gonna leave a mark, ain't it, Tracer?_ " He whispered with a sly grin, proud of who he had ruined. He stood up from her used and abused body, zipping up his pants and putting his shirt back on, walking away from the woman he just destroyed.

"Yo, P! Let's get outta here, fuckers are gonna be coming soon, c'mon!" The Scout yelled out to his masked accomplice.

He quickly left the room, leaving the doors open for the light to shine on the cold, broken woman that remained on the ground

He left the evil crime he just committed, and a violated Tracer behind him; leaving both to rot inside the vault of his mind.

It was there that Tracer laid... **broken**... _devastated , _beyond repair.

She was brutally raped, mentally scarred for life, embarrassed, had blood flowing from her lips, bruises all around her body, traces of semen spread around her entrance... and the child of her rapist; _**conceived within her.**_

The jolly Overwatch agent; now opposite of _everything_ positive, sobbed against the cold floor she was left to rot on... _bare and broken._

 _And all she could do was cry... cry, because that was all she knew how to do after being at the hands of the ruthless Scout._

 _This was what she got for being so cocky. She was her own downfall._

 _This was her mistake._

* * *

 **Obviously, this was a touchy topic to write about, and I apologize to anyone that I've _deeply_ offended, but I really felt like writing this because I noticed no stories that were similar to the one I just wrote (also, I wanted to fuel my erotic thoughts, so go figure). In the name of originality, I volunteer to be the first one to write some fucked up shit, because I like being different. **

**Huge thank you to those who have liked and/or read the story! And for the flamers... I'm ready for dem spicy reviews :)**

 **(THERE WILL BE NO UPDATE FOR THIS, (I lied) BUT IF YOU GUYS WANT IT, THEN MAYBE. BUT AS OF** **NOW, NAH SIR)**


	2. Epilogue (Aftermath)

**Sup.**

 **Here's the update that no one asked for.**

 **J** **ust wanted to update it because I felt that this story needed an epilogue chapter of some sort... or that could be a lie, and this could be me just stalling the hell out of the stories that need the most updates right now...**

 ** _Idk._**

 **Anyways, here's the epilogue for this dark Fic I wrote almost a year ago.**

 ** _x_**

 ** _*3 Months Later*_**

Mercy took a breath before knocking on the door, still very understanding of what the innocent woman had to go through just 3 months prior... it gave her a shudder just thinking about it.

The fact that she still had the will to _live_ after being raped so _thoroughly_ and brutally was... _inspiring._ Mercy had never knew that Tracer could be so strong, despite all the hardships she had endured in her life; but here she was, managing to maintain a strong mental state despite the odds.

Mercy knocked on the door 3 times, trying to be quiet, but at the same time, loud enough for her to notice.

 _"Lena?"_ She called out.

A slight shuffle was heard from behind the door, but a couple seconds passed with the door remaining closed.

Mercy gulped, "If you don't want to talk. Then we may do so another day." She said, knowing that Tracer could hear her.

 _"If it's about that bloody incident, you may as well go, because I already told you; I'm over it."_ Tracer said from behind the door.

Mercy could hear the same sadness and misery in her tone whenever the subject was brought up. Whenever they talked about it during her semi-useless therapy sessions, the same scornfulness was ever apparent in her voice as of now.

It's clear that she _wasn't_ over it.

"It's not about that... it's about... _your situation..."_ Mercy bit her lip at the subject that was as touchy as the one that she went through, _"... I want to talk about the child inside you..."_ she admitted. "Winston, and myself included are extremely concerned for you and the child, and we would just like to know your thoughts on him, and if there is anything we can do about it, because we care for you, Lena."

Mercy's frown became larger when she had to bring up the fact that... not only did Tracer get raped, but the man who did so conceived his seed within her walls as soon as it was done...

 _This wasn't fair._

Tracer opened the door rather quickly, and the first thing Mercy noticed was the little bulge that she had around her stomach. Her first trimester was completed last week. She had about 28 weeks left until the child's arrival was due.

 _"Come in then, luv'. No use of speaking to a door when we can do so face to face."_ Tracer said.

Mercy followed her to her couch, where she had her chronal-accelerator beside a small table, as well as a remote. Her TV was showing a cartoon channel, the plot of it, Mercy did not know of, but guessed that it put Tracer into an increased mood, which was what she needed 24/7 after what had happened to her.

Mercy took a seat at the couch across from her, eyeing Tracer's slightly bulged belly with concern.

 _"Lena... Winston, and most importantly; me, must know if the child inside of you will be kept."_ She asked.

Tracer bit her tongue at what she had requested to know.

The problem was that she didn't know whether to keep her rapists child or not. It wasn't fair for a child to be born out of such a violent action, _especially for her; an unwilling participant to carry another man's seed._

But it wasn't fair for the child either; for his life to be put to an end just because of what happened to her. Surely, the child deserved to live, and experience his life, regardless of what had happened to the woman, right?

 _Tracer didn't know the answer to that. She asked the same question to herself every night after the horrible incident passed, and she still hadn't made her mind up yet._

 _"Mercy... I don't know what I wanna do with him."_ She admitted, "It-it's not _my_ child, it's the child of that-" she blinked back a tear and clenched her fists, _"It's the child of that_ _ **fucking** scout!"_ She yelled, furious as a picture of the terrifying scene made its way back into her mind.

"It's his child, Mercy! _Don't you get it?! IT'S HIS. NOT MINE. WHY DID HE HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME?!"_ Her tears began making their presence known as it slowly dropped from her eyes and onto the couch, _"W-why... why did he do this to me?"_ She sobbed quietly, holding a hand to her teary face.

Mercy frowned and instantly went to Tracer to comfort her, putting her arms around the innocent woman.

 _"Remember, Lena. Giving birth to one's life is precious, and sacred."_ She whispered as she comforted her, "The child may grow up to be a positive mark on this world, and it could always use more heroes."

Tracer hugged onto the doctor tighter, fully believing of everything that she had said, _"But... he's not **my** child. I didn't ask for him to be put inside me. He was **forced** inside of me, Mercy..."_ she choked back a sob as another tear dropped from her, _"... he was forced inside of me. I'm afraid that I'll get reminded of that horrible night every time I look at him."_ She whispered, visibly shuddering at the unwanted scenes that slithered inside of her head.

 _ **"I don't wanna remember it, Mercy. I wanna forget about it. Everything; him, what happened to me, the torture he put me through, the words he said, the way he hit me...-"**_

Tracer trailed off into another sob as she was reminded of how painful his thrusts were... how _strong_ the scent of semen and blood was when she regained her senses. How exposed and _cold_ she felt once they came to pick her up. Every time she slept, she was afraid that he'd be beside her, ready to violate her at will, grab onto her hair and force her against those chilled metal walls... _he was a living nightmare that she had to deal with every time she had to sleep..._

Mercy gently rubbed onto her hair and shushed her quiet, _"Sh-h-h, Lena... stay calm. It's over. He had been trailed and executed by other agents._ _He won't go after you anymore. He's dead, Lena."_

Oddly enough, Tracer didn't find any happiness in receiving news of her rapists death. She didn't even find sleep any easier that what it was. The mental and emotional scars he left on her were still rooted deep within the vaults of her mind, and she feared that nothing would be able to remove what he had did to her during that terrible night...

 _"He's still in me, Mercy."_ Tracer muttered.

Mercy gulped and frowned, staring at Tracer's belly, which was where his child currently was; the very essence of him, forming inside of her. She gently held Tracer's face with a soft hand.

 _"That choice is up to you, Lena. Whether you want him to be inside of you, or not, you have the decision to rid yourself of him for good."_ Mercy said.

Tracer sniffled, and looked downwards slightly, _"Are... are you suggesting abortion?"_ She mumbled, visibly put off at the alternate word for 'murder'.

 _"It's not what I am suggesting. It's an option."_ Mercy stated, "At the end of the day — it is not my choice to decide if you should keep the child or not. It is your's. But it is my choice to present you with options, should you need it."

She knew that this was an important subject that Tracer needed to put a lot of thought into.

She gently stroked her hair once more, _"You are a strong woman, Lena. A very, very strong woman..._ _I'll be in my quarters if you need any sort of assistance with your decision."_ She gave her a small smile before wiggling her cheeks with her thumb, which caused her to give a smile in return.

The little gesture of contact was enough to increase her mood, and she was thankful for it.

 _"Thanks, Mercy."_ Tracer smiled.

Mercy nodded, "Take as much time as you need. There is no rush." She walked towards her door, heading out for her quarters as she gave her time to contemplate about the child that laid within her.

Tracer sighed to herself and relaxed back onto her couch, rubbing gently at her belly, which wasn't ginormous _yet,_ but she did feel it growing bigger, and bigger with each day that passed. She could've sworn she felt a tiny fist of his the other day, and she wasn't sure whether to smile, or frown at the life that was forming inside of her... _she was a vessel of life to the child, and knowing that, it made her smile._

But knowing that she didn't ask for his child to be put inside of her, was what made her frown.

 _"Crikey... what do I do about you, luv'?"_ She mumbled to the child.

She was having mixed emotions about the baby inside of her. If she had a wish that could be used on anything, she would wish for a complete memory wipe of everything that The Scout had done unto her on that horrific night...

 _She wished to forget... but that was it._

She had come to accept the fact that she had been successfully raped, violated, and abused on that fateful day... and that she had conceived a child at the end of it, _but she didn't want to remember any of it._

 _She didn't want to get rid of the baby. She wa_ _nted to get rid of those painful memories._

Luckily for her, there was a device that Winston had been working on. A device that was capable of erasing any memory that an individual focused on hard enough, and she wanted it to be used on her. The memory of her rape was a plague on her, ever demoralizing the more she thought about it.

But was it worth it?

Was it worth it to give birth to a child, without knowing _how_ he came to be? Knowing that she had a child, but not knowing _how_ or _who_ was the reason for his existence, would surely play a part if she decided to go through with the memory wipe.

What if the child grew up to ask where his father was? What could she say? She couldn't possibly say anything about that because of her memory being wiped.

So what could she do?

Tracer didn't want to abort the baby, but at the same time, she didn't want to rid herself of him. Regardless of how he came to be inside of her, _he was still a human being, one that was unbeknownst to the mental trauma she had to go through just to keep him..._ it wasn't fair to rid him for something he wasn't responsible for.

She wanted to give her child a chance at life; let him experience the many things that life had to offer for him.

Her mind was now set on keeping her rapists child — but did she still want to go through with the memory wipe?

If she went through with it; the trauma, the torture, the pain, and the horrific memories of The Scout that lingered inside of her mind would disappear forever, leaving her as happy as she was prior to the night that she had been violated. But she would have no idea on just _how_ her child came to be. She would have to take the word of someone else that sounded persuading enough to convince her on how her child was put into her, or she would have to create an unknown lie and stick with it, and have full belief in it until someone that knew of the incident spilled the beans to her.

And if she hadn't been conceived with his child, she would go for the memory wipe in an instant... but that was the problem.

She had a baby inside of her that she wanted to keep, but did not want to remember the details of how or who was the cause for him to happen.

If she didn't go through with the memory wipe; the same mental trauma she suffered from would still be with her. She had no doubt that she would be reminded of that terrible night every time she looked at him. Her child would have to live in a lie until he became of age to know what really happened to his father, and _who_ he was to the woman he put him in.

It was at this moment, a sharp idea ignited inside of her thoughts... a questionable idea that made her frown, but at the same time, brought her relief.

Overwatch's HQ had a dedicated centre for orphans and abandoned kids that would be trained as their future generation once the current force proved too old to continue fighting.

It sounded ideal for her situation. She didn't want to abort her child, but she didn't want to remember him either, as it reminded her of The merciless Scout, and everything he had done to her... sending him to the centre didn't sound like too bad of an option, and since she desperately wanted a memory wipe of that horrible night, she figured she could give birth to him, have her memory wiped, and give him away to the centre as an orphan.

To some, it would maybe prove cold and careless... and they were probably right. To be giving away her child as an orphan, then cheating out of the guilt via a memory wipe, was careless on her part, but Tracer didn't ask for the child to be put inside her.

 _She didn't want him, as cold as it sounded... she only wanted him to have a chance at life, and she was going to give that to him, but that was it._

 _She didn't want to be a mother to the seed of the man who raped her._

 _ **She made her decision.**_

Tracer frowned as she stood up from her couch, gently rubbing at the child that was inside of her slightly grown belly, _"I'm so sorry, luv'. But I can't stand the thought of remembering your bloody father."_ She picked up her chronal-accelerator and carried it by her side, still managing to strap it on her slightly enlarged figure. She awkwardly hobbled towards her door, still not used to the feeling of carrying a child inside of her, but getting the hang of it with each step she took.

She slipped inside of her slippers and opened her door, making her way towards Mercy's quarters.

While walking the halls, she felt a little kick inside of her belly, coming from her child no doubt.

She couldn't help but smile at him, _"Why are you so ancy?"_ She muttered, rubbing gently at her belly again, hoping that would calm the baby down a notch.

At the end of a hall, Tracer saw a door that was glowing a bright yellow with clear glass covering the source of the light. The beautiful doors contained a small label that had her initials, _'Angela Ziegler',_ in italic.

She walked towards the door and knocked on it 3 times, waiting for the doctor's response.

"Come in. The door is unlocked." She said.

Tracer opened the door, and was greeted with a warming smile from the doctor.

 _"Lena!"_ She exclaimed, "It is good to see you... come, have a seat." She said, putting down her clipboard onto her table. She pointed at the comfy-looking chair in front of her table.

Tracer didn't know what it was about Mercy's quarters, but she always seemed to be in an increased mood whenever she stepped foot inside. She guessed that it was her vibrant, bright array of colours and shades she had implemented inside of her room. The rays of light from the outside always looked like it came from a land straight out of fiction and fairy tale.

Tracer hobbled towards the chair, smiling awkwardly because of how foreign the added weight of a baby felt inside of her. She sat down on the comfortable chair and decided to reveal her decision about about the child.

"Mercy... about the child." She began, "I... I wanna keep it, _but right after I deliver him, I want a memory wipe of what that scout did to me."_ She requested.

Mercy nodded understandingly, "That is understandable, Lena. I will not pressure you into alternate options, as you seem confident in your request. But I must ask if this is your final decision; because when the time comes for your delivery, your child will immediately be sent towards the centre for caretaking, and when you wake up the next day, the memory wipe will be commenced; erasing all traces of memory you had of your child, and that specific day as well." She explained.

"Lena, are you sure, that you want to do this?"

Tracer fully knew the consequences of going through with the memory wipe. Spending 9 full months with her baby, giving life to him, then having all traces of her time spent with him be thrown away just so she could have the same memory she retained before getting violated by The Scout...

 _She knew how cold it was, but she willed herself to make the decision._

She nodded, "Yes."

"Very well... I will notify Winston of your decision, and the centre for Overwatch's youth, for they will have a new member to their ranks in months time." Mercy notified, "And, Lena... _do not feel guilty for the choice you have made today. Many women that were in your situation succumbed to abortion instead... and I am personally glad that you have strayed from that decision."_

Tracer sniffled back a tear at Mercy's words, _"Th-Thank you, Mercy."_ She wiped at her eyes for any straggling tears, "I just hope that my child grows up to do the right thing." She said, feeling him move inside of her.

"Do not worry, Lena. Your child will grow up to be an amazing hero to others; his physical genetics already prove it, and Overwatch _itself_ will prove it." Mercy said, "You are welcome to stay for a while if you want to, as you do know that I do not mind the company of others, such as close friends like yourself."

Tracer shook her head with a small smile, "Ah. Sorry, Doc. I'm not in the mood for hanging out. Ever since I started feeling his movements, I've been feeling sleepy ever since."

Mercy smiled at her understandingly, "Then go get some rest, Lena. You and your baby deserve it."

"I will. Thanks, Doc."

"Anytime, Lena."

Tracer stood from the chair and began walking back towards her room. She reached her door and opened it, sliding out of her sandals and heading straight for her bedroom, which was _always_ lit up with at least 2 lamps.

The reason why there were 2 lamps that were always on, was because on some nights, she would feel as if she was _still_ inside of that dark, chilled metallic room that he trapped her in. Being in the dark made her extremely uncomfortable since the incident. Physical and verbal contact with men was something that she had tried staying away from, despite the amount of male members there were in the facility.

She took in a calming breath before laying down on her bed. There was a bowl of grapes that never expired, and a water bottle on the nightstand beside her if she needed to eat or drink something.

She hadn't recovered her pulse pistols from The Scout's masked colleague, but she was given a replacement 1 week after it happened. Oddly enough, she was nervous of holding the dual weapons in her hand, knowing that those weapons were what she relied on for her defense against her attacker... _and it didn't get the job done against him... she stayed away from holding weapons of similar design._

And the chronal-accelerator that was strapped onto her chest; the very device that kept her attached to this world... she started to feel unease towards it. The device stopped working at the worst time. The malfunction of it was what allowed for the violation of her body... it betrayed her.

She shook away the lingering thoughts that plagued her mind, trying her best to catch some sleep, because the method to her madness was going to be _time._

She would have to pass time until the memories subsided... until the memory wipe would be commenced unto her.

Until the memory wipe would make her forget of _everything_ that he was responsible for.

 ** _x_**

 **And that's it. I don't know what made me want to update this Fic, but I did it. I can see so much potential to create more parts f** **rom this epilogue, but I'm not down to continue it, that's it (watch me lie, and update it later, lol).**

 **I also updated the previous chapter too, made it more explicit and boner-friendly cause I'm weird like that.**

 **Idek what ima update next.**


End file.
